


A Christmas for The Light and Darkness

by DrGairyuki



Series: A Holy Cat and a Dark Wizard [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gallows Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A/N: To be honest, I think that Meicoomon, in my mind, is the reincarnation of Natsu from the Digimon Adventure 02 Radio Drama, Digimon Adventure 02: Natsu e no Tobira (The Door to Summer), which is one of my favorite radio drama of the series and you can listen to it on the internet, like Youtube. Anyway, if you can connect the dots together, you'll start to see somekind of a similarities between them, so that I decide to play around with this idea. There might third one... but you can never tell about me if I whether do it or not. There might be a few random fic, possible smut, I maybe planning on... who knows. But i'll tell you that i'm going to resume the 6 chapters of RWBY: BERSERK by... ehhhh... possible next week when we are in the new year of 2018, and put the emphasis on possible, and a couple chapters of Evil God Revived! ~Genobreaker's Story~ that I promise that i'll start on.





	A Christmas for The Light and Darkness

It was now 25th of December, which was the day of Christmas in most of the world, in one of the room at the apartment building at a place (to the best of my knowledge) somewhere in Tokyo called Hikarigaoka, in where the Yagami are living in, which they have used to previous live in before the Incident of 1995 (time setting of Digimon Adventure Movie). The Yagami were holding an Christmas party and have invited the 11 Chosen Childrens and their partner digimons, including Mimi and Palmon, who were visiting for the Christmas season at least. Daisuke and Veemon were not here yet, but that is because he wanted to show the other Chosen Childrens something "Special" to them. Mastemon, who was the jogress of between both Angewomon and Lady Devimon, who are in return are the Perfect-level evolved forms of Tailmon and Wizarmon, were standing in the room. After Taichi and Hikari's mom, Yuuko Yagami, was, understandable, really confused by this since Hikari had explained to her what Mastemon was, but decide to keep the questions to herself since she just figures that the Digimons are technially living being made of computer data after all and their evolution wouldn't make sense at all anyways. Mastemon look at the party as it was going on around them before Hikari join in with them and spoke to them. "Are you two enjoying the party?"

"Pretty much." Mastemon answered. Hikari smiled at this as she knew that both Angewomon and Lady Devimon are enjoying their shared form, which make sense, because they are both loyal friends to each others, but everyone can see what they really are before Hikari spoke to them with a smile on her face. "Of course you two are." Hikari then lean in and lay her head against their shoulder as she grab their left hand with her right hand, in a way to make them more comfortable in the party. Mastemon didn't show a physical reaction, but mentally, they like it a lot from a friend that they knew very well, as the Christmas Party goes on around the Yagami's apartment room with the music filling the air in the room. That was when the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Yuuko Yagami shouted before she head over to the door and open it. She was took by surprised, but decide to speak to the person who rang it before she told her two children. "Taichi! Hikari! Your friends Daisuke and Veemon brought the 'Special' that they've mention about before!"

This interest the other Chosen Children and the Partner Digimons as they look at the door with Daisuke and Veemon coming in before a girl with black hair and glass who was holding a fuzzball of cuteness in her arms. Daisuke then spoke before any of the other Chosen Children or the other partner digimons have a say. "Before any of you ask of who she is and whose this digimon is, her name is Meiko Mochizuki and her partner is called Meicoomon."

"My name is Natsu, or Nat-chan, by the way." The Meicoomon, who is now apparently named Natsu or Nat-chan, said. The other Chosen Children and Partner Digimons were surprised that Daisuke got a girl except for Mimi, who then spoke.

"I see. So your name is Natsu, right?"

"Yep. Daisuke give me that name." Natsu said with a cat-like smile, which cause Mimi goes 'aw' by the pure adorableness... all before Takeru, all of people, decide to accidently break the mood in the room.

"Hey, isn't that the name of the girl you and Mimi, along with Wallance, met while in New York city before she killed herself?" Takeru ask innocently, which earn a look of horrors from both the other 9 Chosen Childrens and the 12 Digimons, including even Patamon and along with Yuuko, of not knowing the severe consequnce which earned him a terrifying glare from Mimi that would put even Vamdemon in fear or cause of his death.

"Wow, you have to say it, didn't you?" Daisuke said in an unusually depress tone of his voice, uncharacteristic of him, as his eye were so dull with unhappiness that make him look like he was like staring a thousand yards ahead of him in a war-zone in a war before he then sulk in the corner.

Takeru then realized his mistake and panic before he spoke to the sulking Daisuke. "Come on! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Said the guy who hate evil and darkness way too much." Iori snarks.

"Oh come on! You think i'm that bad?!" Takeru ask.

"Yes." Takeru received a blunt answer from both Ken, Wormmon, Iori, Armadimon, his own brother Yamato, Gabumon, and even Patamon.

"TRAITORS!!!" Takeru shouted as he cried a waterfall of tears at this before his arm was grab by Mimi, turning his face into pure horror.

"Don't worry, Takeru~! We'll shall purely talk~." Mimi said with sarcasm dipping in her voice, as this will be no normal talk.

"PATAMON! YAMATO! SAVE ME!!!!" Takeru shouted in terror of what going to happen next.

"Takeru, we maybe brave enough to face Diablomon, but we're not brave enough and knows not to face a very angry Mimi." Patamon said.

"You brought this upon yourself." Yamato commented.

Takeru all could make is a sound in fear as he was drag by Mimi into Taichi and Hikari's shared room and she locked the door behind them. There was silent in the party with the 9 Chosen Children, the 11 Digimons, and the single parent staring at the room while the music was all playing in the background and both Meiko and Veemon were comforting Daisuke with Natsu looking confused about what about this girl who shared the name with her, being unknownly the reincarnation of said girl, before the Christmas party then resume while ignoring of what just happen as Veemon explain the origin of Natsu while Meiko and Natsu were comforting the sulking Daisuke.   
"If that what had happen to her, then I can't blame him for that." Mastemon said with just pure honestly in their voice, as they know what it feel losing someone close to you and said someone dying.

"Is it from experience?" Hikari ask the Jogress Angel-type digimon.

"Yes. But that what make more beautiful when someone you knew had come back from the dead for unknown reasons." Mastemon said with a smile on their face. Causing Hikari to give a smile to Mastemon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To be honest, I think that Meicoomon, in my mind, is the reincarnation of Natsu from the Digimon Adventure 02 Radio Drama, Digimon Adventure 02: Natsu e no Tobira (The Door to Summer), which is one of my favorite radio drama of the series and you can listen to it on the internet, like Youtube. Anyway, if you can connect the dots together, you'll start to see somekind of a similarities between them, so that I decide to play around with this idea. There might third one... but you can never tell about me if I whether do it or not. There might be a few random fic, possible smut, I maybe planning on... who knows. But i'll tell you that i'm going to resume the 6 chapters of RWBY: BERSERK by... ehhhh... possible next week when we are in the new year of 2018, and put the emphasis on possible, and a couple chapters of Evil God Revived! ~Genobreaker's Story~ that I promise that i'll start on.


End file.
